


The light is coming

by Victoriawows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Character Transformation, Christianity, Erotic, F/M, Innocent Rey, Kylo has a bad bad past, Kylo is a werewolf, Kylo is older, Kylo is practicing self control, Kylo is trying to be good, Kylo is trying to redeem himself, Long Distance Pining, Rey is a church girl, Rey is raised by her biological parents, Rey is shy but innocent, Sensitive Material, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Stalking, bible stuff, body fluids, erotic material, kylo has a sensitive smell, kylo has been celibate for many many years until rey, omega - Freeform, questionable relations, religious, religious material, rey is oblivious, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriawows/pseuds/Victoriawows
Summary: Kylo is flicking a page through the new testament when he smells it. It hits him so suddenly that he has to do a double take and hold his breath. It’s powerful and potent like a drug that has been abruptly released into the air. They were strong female pheromones.When has he last scented such a perfume such as this? He doesn’t remember, it seemed an age ago, when he was a young man.He blinks rapidly and tries to stabilise his breathing through his mouth, but for some reason it’s as if it still reaches right to his fucking tastebuds. As if he could taste them on the top of his tongue like a sweet honey.It’s beautiful and alluring.His pores open and he begins to perspire, he feels the heat underneath his skin beginning to increase.It can’t be.A human was emitting this scent? Not even an omega could fuck with his senses like this. He grips the leather book in his hands as he focuses on the front. He resists from looking at the back, to try and scope the room to see the source of the intoxicating sweet scent. It’s making him sweat to the point where he can feel his shirt sticking to his back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	The light is coming

_John 3:19-21_

_And this is the judgment: the light has come into the world, and people loved the darkness rather than the light because their works were evil. For everyone who does wicked things hates the light and does not come to the light, lest his works should be exposed. But whoever does what is true comes to the light, so that it may be clearly seen that his works have been carried out in God.”_

Kylo sits in the church pew with a hand wrapped around a bible and the other resting on his thigh. It is a sunday service and it is one of three he has attended so far. The atmosphere is warm, warmer than expected. At first when he had entered the building clad in his suit, his immediate thought was that he would combust in a ball of flames. 

Surprisingly he didn’t. 

Instead a few warm faces had openly greeted him, welcomed him inside with kindness that he hadn’t felt in a while and ushered him to a seat right in the middle. As much as he had tried to place aside his internal discomfort, a part of him which had been longing for warmth welcomed the sudden change in scenery and company. 

In all his a hundred years of living in isolation, he never would have imagined he would step foot inside a church. He would have scoffed at the idea of _it_ \- him, the stuff of nightmares being inside in such a sacred and holy place. Desecrating it with his filth, but, the _man_ in him wanted change.

His past held much death and bloodshed. All the vile things that came with it were the very things he wanted to leave behind. There was nothing good that came of it, and this new path he was treading on seemed promising. 

So he had approached the chapel, a medium sized white building near the forest, where he had emerged from. There were a few cars outside and some well dressed people stepping inside through the large wooden doors. The songs of praise and worship had reached his ears and he had been instantly called forth as if something had wrapped a noose around him and pulled him forward. He felt propelled too, to open this new curious chapter in his life, because he was tired, tired of the death that followed him wherever he went. 

The pastor is Finn. A young man with a strong voice, and a clear message that carries around the room like a trumpet. Kylo is fascinated with his message. He turns through the pages in the bible and soaks in the verses, and he reads them with a new understanding. Some of it doesn’t make sense, some of it does, but he tries to garner in as much as he can about the meaning behind it and tries to relate it to his life. 

He was willing to leave the darkness behind, even if it felt like going against his very being. But he is still a man, and the beast was asleep. It couldn’t bother him anymore in its state, because the thirst for blood was no longer there, or so he thinks. 

He feels a presence beside him.

It is a young man with wide and curious eyes. He’s never seen him before but he has a fondness in his aura that was projecting towards him like a beam of light. In fact it felt like every individual in the church was bathed in it, as if they had been dressed by God himself. 

Kylo imagines himself to be a dark shadow, like a demon who has managed to come through the gates of the holy temple and is masquerading as one of the holy. But he wasn’t pretending to be anything good, he merely needed a lighter path, something worthy. One that held deeper meaning. 

“Hello,” The man whispers discreetly. “I’m Poe, what’s your name?”

Kylo shifts and then tilts his head a little to the side, “Kylo. My name is Kylo.”

Poe smiles, “Nice to meet you Kylo. I hope you enjoy the sermon.”

He nods his head and then turns to the front. “Thank you.”

They sit there for half an hour later until the finishing song. A few people come up to him to introduce themselves. There is an older woman named Maria and her husband, they introduce themselves and invite him over for dinner but Kylo kindly declines. Instead he suggests another time more fitting since he has business to be taken care of. It is mostly the truth. 

Finn and Poe approach him and reach out to shake his hand. Kylo reluctantly takes it, and he feels how much colder their ones are compared to his. But it is natural, his body temperature runs hotter than the average humans. 

“Kylo it’s a pleasure to meet you again. Are you thinking of joining our wonderful congregation?” Finn asks hopefully, although it seems more of a request. Kylo senses nothing sinister or questioning behind his words, afterall they were not like him by nature. 

Poe nods eagerly; his face open and transparent like a book. Different from what he’s use to. It is safe to say that they were good people and it is a different sort of environment, much more relaxed and honest. It holds veracity and kindness, the sort which has escaped him so many times in his younger years. 

“Perhaps.” Kylo responds.

Poe and Finn look pleased with his answer, and they don’t pry anymore than necessary. It’s a welcome change since he is often a man of few words. They tell him about the history of their church, of how it only began with three small families, and now it has grown to fifteen families. There are two services held, one in the morning and another in the late afternoon simply because the building does not hold more than 7 families. 

They are proud of how far they've come. The sense of community that they feel fondly of is something to be desired. More people approach him, couples, elderly, and curious children who gaze at him with wandering eyes from behind their parent’s legs. 

Once upon a time this place would have been bathed in red and the walls splattered with blood. He would have massacred every human being in this building and walked out as if he had done nothing. But he wasn’t that creature anymore. Those days have been laid to rest and the beast has been sedated. 

It’s a miracle.

When Kylo leaves to go to the bathroom, he relieves himself and then disappears without notice. The way home is through the forest, a place where his senses become heightened and where his body ultimately feels at home in. It’s pleasant. 

He arrives home in his cabin. There’s a pot of deer stew on the oven which he reheats, and then he heads to the garden where he starts weeding and watering his plants. He picks a few fresh tomatoes and then some spinach for a salad before heading inside. He turns off the oven and dishes out his own dinner at the table. 

The food is good and it warms him inside like whiskey. Eventually after he has had his dinner he relaxes by the fireplace drinking cinnamon and apple concoction. A few hours later, and he falls asleep by the crackling of the fire. 

The next weeks are spent hunting, fixing the roof and repainting the inside of his cabin as well as tending to his garden. Sometimes he drives out into town to buy more seeds or fruit trees to grow in his backyard. His garden is growing and he enjoys the time he spends cultivating it. Certain days he’ll focus on nothing but drying out meat. Fish, deer, boar or rabbit meat that he hunts in the forest and down a few miles where the river is. 

Salmon is his favorite, but he doesn’t dry it. He prefers to eat it as soon as he catches it, sometimes at the river where a few bears are doing the same as he. They don’t bother him and he doesn’t bother them either. The creatures are beautiful and gentle when they want to be, and he admires their structure. They cross paths now and then amongst other animals. 

He finds that mountain lions are a little bit more wary of him. It is the way they cautiously watch him and steer off of his path and territory when they catch sight of him and his scent. He doesn’t blame them, he is something that they couldn’t understand.

When another sunday comes. Kylo attends church again, and the one after that, and then another one until he finally sits down and counts that it has been almost two months. He has only accepted one invitation of a couple. Maria and her husband. They are a Mexican couple who make for good company. He enjoys their talks, their food and the beautiful warmth that permeates their household. At one point Maria’s husband Jorje jokes about offering him tequila to which Maria responds with a harsh slap on the shoulder. 

Jorje laughs and Kylo thanks them graciously for their hospitality. They sense that he is reserved and quiet, so they fill him with topics about their homeland and how long they've been in America. They have two daughters. One who is studying abroad and the other is working also abroad. Maria and Jorje are immensely proud of their daughters, suppose he would be too if he had accomplished children with impressive degrees under their belt. 

But he doesn’t have children. He is not sure if it is even an option for him. 

When he leaves their home, he returns to his own place feeling full and satisfied. It seems now that church would be something that is worth attending. 

Another sunday approaches and he is in his navy suit. He interacts with several members and recognizes their names and their children's names as well as their cars. So far he seems more acquainted with Maria and her husband. He sits by them and sometimes Maria will look at him with a motherly expression and give him a warm smile. 

Another person’s image appears in his memory, and he immediately feels dragged down, like his chest is about to sink in with despair. He pushes the feelings away and focuses.

Finn is preaching again this time, a message about how significant it was for Christ to invite many sinners to eat with him at the table. How the pharisees looked with disgust and shock that he would invite such filth to dine with him, but Christ was the very definition of a good man. He held no hate in his heart, but he showed an example to many of how one could live selflessly. 

Kylo is flicking a page through the new testament when he _smells_ it. It hits him so suddenly that he has to do a double take and hold his breath. It’s powerful and potent like a drug that has been abruptly released into the air. They were _strong_ female pheromones. 

When has he last scented such a perfume such as this? He doesn’t remember, it seemed an age ago, when he was a young man. 

He blinks rapidly and tries to stabilise his breathing through his mouth, but for some reason it’s as if it still reaches right to his fucking tastebuds. As if he could taste them on the top of his tongue like a sweet honey. 

It’s beautiful and alluring. 

His pores open and he begins to perspire, he feels the heat underneath his skin beginning to increase. 

It can’t be. 

A human was emitting this scent? Not even an omega could _fuck_ with his senses like this. He grips the leather book in his hands as he focuses on the front. He resists from looking at the back, to try and scope the room to see the source of the intoxicating sweet scent. It’s making him sweat to the point where he can feel his shirt sticking to his back. 

“Are you okay?” Maria asks in her accented voice.

Kylo’s voice comes out rough, “Yes, just a little hot.”

Maria nods.

“Go outside and have a little air, cool down, summer heat is higher than normal today.” Jorje whispers to him. His gray brows pulled in a worried frown.

Kylo accepts the suggestion and then stands up. He walks past a few people, some eyeing him curiously as he eats the distance to the door with his wide steps. The scent is tugging inside him, travelling down to the pit of his stomach and towards his loins. Something isn’t right. 

He has never felt this way before. Just before he exits he makes eye contact with wide hazel orbs watching him from the back of the church. He glances away, nostrils closed with the palm of his hand as he rushes outside for fresh air. When he removes his hand from his face, the scent has slightly decreased in it’s intensity. 

But it has left it’s impact on him. His cock is throbbing. 

“Impossible.” He hisses and then licks his lips. He needs to leave. 

He couldn’t go back inside in his current state. There was desperation burning through his body, the scent had awakened something inside of him. Something dangerous and wicked. 

Kylo was aroused. He wanted to rut something, fuck something wet and warm and welcoming. 

Fuck. 

He runs his fingers through his hair and then he decides he needs to leave. Escape it. It was safer, not for him, but the female that was inside that church. Sitting there unaware that she was projecting out her pheromones to him, oblivious to the fact that there was a dangerous creature inside who had noticed that she was available. 

God, he groans. Without hesitation Kylo runs towards the forest, his human feet carrying him faster than he had expected before he turned.

When he arrived home, he could barely transform back into his human form. He had crashed into the table before slamming open his bathroom door. He ran the water cold hoping to stave off some of the heat and the arousal that was threatening to control him.

He could not go back to the church building. The girl that was there would be in danger if he would return back.

Kylo would not be able to control himself, even if he wanted to. 

Once again his darkness was coming back to claim him, to awaken the sickening and vile things that he had thought he had left in the past.

He had no choice but to shut himself in the cabin for the weeks that came.   
  
  



End file.
